


the stars have had their hour

by TolkienGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Connected Drabbles, Gen, a study in Star Wars women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: And still they burn.





	the stars have had their hour

_Padme_

Patience is a virtue known by only the strongest and the weakest.

Padme fears she is both.

The weight, the _wait_ —this is diplomacy pale and weary, sacrifice learned too young.

Yet she bears it. Padme bears it as the stars shine out at night—burning, even when unseen.

But if she is the starlight, she must remember that darkness surrounds—just as _he_ surrounds her, warm and ultimate, inseparable and complete.

She has known worse than this. She has seen death, and she has heard fear, and she has felt loneliness deep in her heart.

But to love? It strikes her dead as soon as she answers the question.

 

_Leia_

Sometimes, the planets circle around _her._

Because she is a child, barely at all, then a princess (always a princess), and she must stand alone when her protectors are long gone. Stand before the shadow she never knows as a father; grieve alone behind just as many masks.

Because she loved a man who could not stay.

Because she knew and loved her brother too little, too much, too late.

Because she stood perfect and still a galaxy away while two lights snuffed out in her heart—one of light, one of hope.

She is the center of everything, and with the gravity of it all—

She too must fall.

 

_Rey_

The thread that binds every piece of her together is simply this: she knows nothing, except that she must keep going.

That is what takes her from Jakku, what flies the Falcon, what summons the saber to her hand.

It will not last.

On the island, lonely if not alone, she finds that she must know, and love, and fight all at once.

The thread that binds every piece of the future together is simply this: she can only choose to face it when it comes.

And it will come. The women before her saw it writ in stars and earth and pain, and the Force has not forgotten them.


End file.
